I Hope She Says Yes
by peabodyfan001
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Sherman has something to ask Penny. (Prequel to They'll Think I'm Disgusting)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prequel to They'll think I'm disgusting**_

Sherman sat on his bed, his calendar opposite him and one day in particular was circled, February 14th 2014, Sherman sighed, now that he was 11, Mr. Peabody had started letting him go out with his mates and with Valentine's Day coming up, Sherman was planning to ask someone very special to him on a date, and that special someone was Penny Peterson. Just thinking of her made Sherman happy. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mr. Peabody.

"Sherman, stop thinking about Penny and come and get your supper," Mr. Peabody grinned.

"I wasn't thinking of Penny," Sherman retorted.

"Please Sherman, whenever you see or think of Penny, you always do the same smile," Mr. Peabody replied before walking out.

_5 minutes later_

Sherman sat at the table, prodding his food with a fork, Mr. Peabody sighed and looked at Sherman.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Peabody asked, "I didn't upset you did I, I was just joking."

"No, it's just, valentine's day is in a couple of days," Sherman replied.

"And you want to ask Penny out," Mr. Peabody responded.

"How did you know?" Sherman said, looking at his dad.

"Sherman, it's clear as day that you like Penny, I mean, whenever I used to ask you how was school, you always told me what you learnt," Mr. Peabody said back, "but know all you say is what you and Penny did in the lesson, I think that was a hint.

"Sorry," Sherman apologised, looking back at his food.

"You don't need to apologise, now, why are you worried about asking her out?" Mr. Peabody said, placing his knife and fork on his plate.

"It's just, what if she doesn't like me, what if she says no and laughs at me," Sherman said, "I'm scared."

"Oh Sherman, you have nothing to scared about, I'm sure Penny will say yes," Mr. Peabody said.

"What do you mean?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you, but, Penny has a crush on you as well," Mr. Peabody said, Sherman nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Really?" Sherman said.

"Yes and calm down Sherman," Mr. Peabody said, shocked by his son's outburst.

"Sorry," Sherman said, calming down.

"Now what do you want to ask her?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"If she wants to see a movie and then get a meal," Sherman said happily.

"That's a good idea," Mr. Peabody said, "but, make sure you let her pick a movie, I'm sure she won't want to see Godzilla just because you want to."

"Actually, she wants to see that too but I'll let her pick Mr. Peabody," Sherman said as he finished his supper.

"Good, now go clean up your plate," Mr. Peabody said as Sherman left to wash up.

"_I hope she says yes, it will break his heart if she doesn't," _Mr. Peabody thought to himself as he left to wash up his plate.

_The next day_

It was lunch time and Sherman sat at his usual spot where just him and Penny sat, just then, he saw Penny approaching.

"Wow, she always looks amazing, well, here goes nothing," Sherman muttered to himself as Penny sat down.

"Hi Sherman, did you say something?" Penny said, getting her lunch out.

"No sorry, you OK?" Sherman asked.

"I'm fine, but French is depressing," Penny groaned.

"Tell me about it," Sherman agreed.

"How was you day?" Penny asked.

"Fine, listen I wanted t-" Sherman started but was interrupted by one of Penny's friends, Jenny.

"Penny, you've got to see this, some kid can spray milk out of his nose," Jenny said excitedly.

"Thanks but no thanks Jenny, sorry, me and Sherman were talking," Penny said.

"Oh OK," Jenny said, a bit upset, and then she left.

"Sorry Sherman, you were saying," Penny said, facing Sherman again.

"Yeah, I was thinking, Valentine's Day is soon," Sherman said and Penny had been about to take a bite out of her sandwich but she stopped, she placed her sandwich on the table.

"Yeah," she said.

"And I was wondering if, you know, if you might want to go out on a date with me?" Sherman asked.

"Me, you want me to go out on a date with you, and be your valentine," Penny said, her heart racing.

"You don't want to," Sherman said, looking upset, "I knew it, I knew you wouldn't want to."

Penny looked at Sherman, what she said had sounded harsh.

"Oh sorry Sherman, I didn't mean to sound mean, of course I want to," Penny said placing her hand on Sherman's cheek.

"You do?" Sherman asked looking at her.

"Of course I do, I've been waiting for you to ask me for ages, I thought you didn't like, like me," Penny said.

"How couldn't I," Sherman said.

"When do you want me to come around yours then?" Penny asked.

"Come around at 7, then we can go to the movies and see what ever you want," Sherman said.

"OK," Penny replied as the bell went off, "I've got to go, bye Sherman."

"Bye," Sherman said and Penny kissed his cheek, he blushed.

"Bye," she said as she walked off.

_**I was literally listening to True Love by P!NK when I wrote this, I may do 2 or 3 chapters.**_


	2. No Funny Business

_3:20_

Sherman ran out of school to the front gate, everyone else was walking out but Sherman frowned, Mr. Peabody wasn't there, normally Mr. Peabody would be sitting on the moped waiting or sometimes, he was on his phone, playing Fifa 14, a game he's become seriously addicted to, suddenly, his phone rang and the roar of Godzilla echoed, some people looked at Sherman and he answered.

"Hello?" Sherman said and then Mr. Peabody's voice came through.

"Hello Sherman, I'm sorry I can't pick you up, I'm fixing the WABAC."

"Oh, OK, should I walk home?" Sherman asked.

"No, Penny and her parents are going to drop you off, I asked them, oh, and on the topic of Penny, did you ask?" Mr. Peabody said down the phone.

"Yes," Sherman said, smiling.

"What did she say?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yes, she'll be coming around at 7," Sherman said excitedly.

"Great, well I've got to go Sherman, see you soon," Mr. Peabody said quickly.

"OK, bye Mr. Peabody, love you."

"I have a deep regard for you too Sherman," Mr. Peabody said before hanging up, Sherman put his phone back in his pocket and waited at the front gate for 5 minutes before Penny and her parents arrived in their car, Sherman walked over and opened the door, when he sat down Penny smiled at him.

"So Sherman, I hear you have a date with my daughter," Paul said, Sherman blushed.

"Well I don't want you doing any funny business," he said.

"DAD," Penny said loudly with disgust.

"Patty laughed.

"I'm being serious, oh, and if you hurt her, I will kill you," Paul said seriously.

"I won't hurt her, I promise," Sherman said and he smiled at Penny.

_10 minutes later_

Sherman stepped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Penny," Sherman said as he got out.

"Bye Sherman, I'm looking forward to our date," Penny smiled.

Sherman ran inside, he had some planning to do.

_**Sorry it's so short, I haven't had enough time to update, I've been to see Godzilla, X-MEN: Days Of Future Past and I've had a serious addiction to FIFA recently.**_


	3. The Meal

_Valentine's Day_

Sherman stood in front of the mirror, looking at his attire for tonight, he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. And black converse trainers of course. Sherman walked out into the sitting room and saw Mr. Peabody on his phone, probably playing FIFA.

"Mr. Peabody," Sherman said, Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman and smiled.

"You look very smart Sherman," Mr. Peabody praised.

"Really?" Sherman asked, unsure, "do you think Penny will like it?"

"Of course she will," Mr. Peabody said, standing up, "now, when will she arrive."

"In about 10 minutes."

"OK, so, you and Penny will go to the cinema, and then you're coming back here for a meal, together."

"Yes," Sherman replied.

"OK, now you can watch TV while you wait," Mr. Peabody said, "oh, and what do you two want for your meal."

"Your fanciest meal you can make please," Sherman said before he turned to walk away, as he did, he heard Mr. Peabody say.

"But I've got so many fancy meals, I don't know what one to make," Sherman chuckled at this.

_Around 10 minutes later_

'DING'

Sherman ran to the elevator as it opened and he was surprised, Penny was wearing a red dress and a black jacket.

"Hi Sherman,"Penny greeted, Sherman snapped out of his trance and replied.

"Hi Penny."

As they walked to the sitting room, Sherman looked at Penny and she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just, you look really pretty."

Penny blushed, "really, I didn't know if it was too much."

"It's not, you look amazing."

"Thanks Sherman, you look good as well."

"Thanks," Sherman replied as they walked into the sitting room as Mr. Peabody walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello Penny, you look wonderful," Mr. Peabody said, "are you looking forward to tonight?"

"More than anything," Penny said and then smiled at Sherman, he noticed and then smiled back.

_15 minutes later_

Mr. Peabody's car parked outside the cinema and Sherman and Penny stepped out.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody whispered, Sherman walked over to Mr. Peabody, Mr. Peabody got out his wallet and took out some money when Sherman stopped him.

"Mr. Peabody, don't worry," Sherman said, stopping him, "I've got money."

"What," Mr. Peabody said, surprised, "how?"

"I saved up," Sherman replied, "bye Mr. Peabody."

Sherman walked over to Penny.

"Are you ready?" Sherman asked.

"Yep," Penny replied cheerfully, and they both headed into the cinema. 

_3 hours later_

Sherman and Penny walked out of the cinema, and saw Mr. Peabody.

"Did you two have a nice time?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"The best," they both replied.

"Well, are you two ready to go?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Yes," Sherman and Penny replied, Sherman went to the car door and opened it for Penny, she smiled.

"Thank you Sherman," she said as she got in.

_At the Peabody penthouse._

Sherman and Penny walked into the penthouse when Mr. Peabody spoke up.

"Dinner is ready in the dining room, if you need me I'll be in my office."

"OK, thanks Mr. Peabody," Sherman replied.

"Thank you," Penny said as well.

Sherman and Penny walked into the dining room, Sherman pulled out Penny's chair for her as she sat down.

"Thank you Sherman," Penny said smiling at him.

Sherman sat down as well and Penny looked at him.

"I've never seen this before," Penny stated, "it looks nice."

Sherman picked up a card on the table and read it out loud.

"Angel Hair with Feta and Sun-Dried Tomatoes, I've never heard it of it before either."

Sherman and Penny both tried some and looked at each other.

"This is amazing," they both exclaimed at the same time, they then started to eat, and talk, and the entire time, Penny smiled at Sherman.

_15 minutes later_

Sherman and Penny walked to the elevator and stopped.

"Thanks Sherman, tonight's been amazing," Penny said, taking hold of Sherman's hand.

"Sherman, are you blushing?" Penny asked.

"W-What, no," Sherman quickly said.

"Anyway, I'm glad I got to spend valentine's day with you," Penny said.

"Me too," Sherman replied, "Penny, there is something I need to tell you."

"OK," Penny said, slightly confused.

"I asked you to be my date tonight because, well, I've had a crush on you since the WABAC space time continuum incident," Sherman said, a worried look on his face.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah," Sherman replied.

"I've been waiting to hear that for ages," Penny said, a huge smile forming.

"You have?" Sherman said a bit loudly.

"Yes," Penny said, looking Sherman in they eye, they both looked at each other for a moment when there faces started to slowly get closer, and closer, until they were kissing, Sherman eye's widened, but he closed them, they kissed for a couple of minutes when they pulled away, they both smiled.

"That was my first kiss," Penny said.

"Mine too, and I'm happy it was with you," Sherman said back.

Just then, Penny's phone beeped and she looked at it.

"That's my mum, I'm sorry, I have to go," Penny said, looking upset.

"It's OK," Sherman said, pressing the elevator button.

"Sherman, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Penny asked.

"Do you want to?" Sherman asked.

"More than anything," Penny replied.

The elevator doors opened and Penny stepped in.

"Thanks for a amazing night, _boyfriend_," Penny emhasied on the 'boyfriend'.

"Your welcome, _girlfriend_," Sherman replied, copying what Penny did, she giggled.

The doors started to close and Penny quickly said.

"Bye," and the doors shut.

Sherman spun around and ran to Mr. Peabody.

"MR. PEABODY, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU."

_**The end**_

_**Well that's that story finished, I might start on the MPAS/DOCTOR WHO crossover and then I may do a MPAS/X-MEN MOVIE crossover. (the MPAS/DOCTOR WHO crossover will be in the normal MPAS fanfic page instead of the crossover one, same goes for the X-MEN MOVIE crossover (oh, and I may do a series of MPAS/X-MEN MOVIE crossover series, all based on X1, X2, X3 and X-MEN: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST.))**_


End file.
